


"Mac Gets Punched In The Face"

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, dennis and mac are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's a trans dude who transitioned after high school, Mac and Dennis have no idea how not to be transphobic. Shit goes down, Mac gets punched, Dee and Charlie get wasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Mac Gets Punched In The Face"

Mac burst in the door of the bar, holding a battered hardcover book. He slammed it down on the bar and opened it frantically.

“Okay, I’ll bite,” Dennis smirked.

“So, I was looking through this old high school yearbook and--”

“No, no, why would you do that? That’s a bad idea,” Dee crossed her arms.

“And I get to this picture of Charlie and he has tits… So I keep looking through it for more pictures of Charlie and he, like,  _ definitely  _ has tits.”

“Let me just say this: Charlie may have a lot of things, like dyslexia, multiple parasites, some kind of disgusting rat disease, but he  _ does not  _ have a rack. I’d’ve noticed by now if he did.”

“No, dude, come look!”

Dennis walked around the bar and stood next to Mac, looking down at the yearbook, “Jesus Christ, he  _ did  _ have tits. But, I mean, they’re really not all that special, so I can see why I didn’t notice, or care.”

“God, you guys are dicks,” Dee sighed and shut the book, “So what if he _did_ have tits?”

“I can’t just move past this, Dee,” Dennis clenched his fists, “I CAN’T!” The door swung open, Charlie wandered in with Frank following.

“Okay, act natural,” Dennis spoke under his breath. Charlie sat on a stool and tapped his hands on the bar.

“What’s goin’ on?” he looked at Mac and Dennis, “Hey, Dee, get me a beer.” Dee slid one across the bar towards him, and he caught it (just barely). 

“Heeeeyyyy Charlie,” Mac smiled and slid the yearbook away.

“Hey Mac…”

“So uh, I don’t know how to ask you this but…”

Dennis sweared under his breath, Dee whispered 'goddamnit' to herself, Mac inhaled deeply and spoke, “Are you a tranny?” 

Charlie clenched his fist, pulled back, and punched Mac straight in the nose. The taller man staggered backwards into Dennis as Charlie curled his fingers in Mac’s hair.

“I’M GONNA SLAP YOUR FACE  _ OFF OF YOUR FACE!!!! _ ”

“GODDAMNIT, GUYS!!” Dee sighed and walked around the bar. She put a hand on Charlie’s shoulder; he let go of Mac and turned around to stare at her like a deer in headlights. 

“Let’s go, Charlie…” she put her arm around his shoulder, he ducked out from under her touch and let out a sort of growl.

“Okay, let’s get the fuck out of here.” he picked up the beer bottle and threw it at Mac’s feet. 

-

Charlie stood outside of the bar, next to Dee, stamping his foot on the ground. 

“ _ OOOOoooooOOOOH LOOK AT ME!! I FEEL COMFORTABLE IN MY OWN BODY! I’M SOOOOoooooOOOOO HIGH AND MIGHTY!” _

“I know, Charlie, I know, they’re a bunch of clueless dickbags,” Dee patted him on the back.

“This is AMERICA!! And we deserve the right to have our boobs removed whenever we want and NEVER have it questioned!!!”

“Wanna go get blackout drunk at my place and trash all their things?”

Charlie grumbled and kicked at the sidewalk, “Sure…”

“Great! Now let’s go get. W. A. S. T. E. D. WASTED!!”


End file.
